maura the red nosed reindeer
by breezie531
Summary: This is my entry for the Rizzles Girls Blog christmas FF challenge. It's under 1500 words without the authors note but with the authors not it's over it's a cute story about Jane   Maura's 1st xmas together one shot


Disclaimer: I don't Own!

A/N Thanks to NoGraspOnReality for beta'ing and being awesome and letting me bounce idea's off of her!

Maura and Jane were walking in the Boston common during a lunch hour. It was Christmas Eve, fresh snow stuck to the ground and the wind was wicked. Jane turned to Maura; her nose was bright red as the wind whipped her hair around.

Jane chuckled. "You look like Maura: The Red-Nosed Reindeer…" Jane said giggling.

"Make sure to say 'Hi' to Rudolph for me when you go back to Santa's work shop." Unable to hold back, she laughed.

Maura's face was priceless. She had come to a dead stop. "_Who?_" She looked completely lost. Jane stopped too.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! You don't know who RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER IS?" Jane was shocked, almost angry even. How could someone go through life not knowing Rudolph?

Maura was suddenly very interested in the snow at her feet. She shook her head, embarrassed that she was oblivious of what was apparently such obvious cultural knowledge.

Jane blew out a large puff of air. "Okay, let's start simpler. You've at least heard of Santa right? _Please_ tell me you've heard of Santa?"

Maura looked up. "Yes Jane, I've heard of Santa."

Jane seemed relieved at this. "Good, now I've got someplace to start." She said grabbing Maura's hand and dragging her back toward the precinct.

"Ugh, Jane! Where are we going?" Maura asked letting Jane drag her down the streets of Boston.

"To show you what Christmas is _supposed_ to be like!" Jane said as if it was obvious.

When they arrived back at the precinct, Jane told Maura to go down to the morgue because she had a few things to take care of before they left. When she was done, Jane said she would meet her in the morgue after she finished some business with Frost and Korsak. Maura went off to the morgue without another word trusting Jane to fill her in on the details when she was ready.

After 15 minutes, Maura was getting nervous and headed up to find Jane. She saw her huddled over her desk with Frost and Korsak whispering.

"Did we get another case?" Maura asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Maura with stunned looks on their faces.

"Ummm… no, just some last minute touches on… yea something." Frost stammered.

"Smooth," Korsak coughed.

"Okay, you two know what to do. Thanks again guys." Jane said.

"No problem boss!" Korsak said giving her a thumbs up. Jane handed them a bunch of papers, grabbed her stuff, and turned to Maura. "Ready?"

"Yes Jane, but you didn't seem to answer my question. What were you working on?" Maura said looking confused.

"Ah but we did Dr. Isles, you asked, '_Did we get another case?' _You did not ask, '_Jane what are you, Frost and Korsak discussing?'_ So, _yes_ we did answer your question." Jane said with a large smile on her face, having out smarted Maura for once.

"Jane… I… I… I can't find a way to argue with that…,"Maura said frustrated.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and dragged her out of the precinct. Maura was shocked by Jane's sudden need to hold her hand but she wasn't going argue with it.

They got to Jane's car before they spoke again. "Jane, where are we going?"

"Don't you trust me, Dr. Isles?" she said smiling mischievously.

"Explicitly Jane, but that's not the point."

"We're going to show you exactly what Christmas is _supposed_ to be like, one hundred percent."

They took Jane's car to Maura's to pick up Bass and an overnight bag for Maura. Then they headed to Jane's apartment. Maura decided to just go along with it. It wasn't her usual style but she really did trust Jane. She knew Jane understood her childhood lacked many of the normalcies of most and was determined Maura will no longer missed out on things.

Jane helped Maura carry Bass up the stairs and opened the door. "Would you like some of the fancy wine you have here which costs more than my wardrobe?" Jane said smiling.

"Sure. Now what exactly are we doing here?" Maura said sitting down on the couch.

Jane returned with a glass of wine, a beer, and an arm full of dvds.

"We are going to catch you up on the Christmas knowledge you should have known, like, forever ago." The microwave beeped.

"Oh, that's the popcorn." Jane ran to the kitchen.

Maura looked at the movies in the pile. She saw titles like_ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town, Frosty the Snowman, Frosty Returns, Little Drummer Boy, The Year without a Santa Claus, Rudolph and the Island of Misfit Toys, _among others.

She hadn't heard of any of these, but she was excited Jane wanted to share them with her. Jane returned with a large bowl of popcorn, the bottle of wine and a few more beers.

"Once I sit down on this couch, I'm not getting up again for a while except to change dvds," she said chuckling. She chose to watch a _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _combo disk which had a few different movies on the same diskand put it in the DVD player.

They settled on the couch getting comfortable. Maura tucked her legs underneath her as Jane set her feet on the coffee table. A few minutes into the movie, Maura shivered and Jane pulled a blanket off the back of the couch placing it over Maura. Soon she found herself shivering.

"Hey! Share that blanket, will ya? It's cold in here." Jane said tugging at the blanket.

Maura grinned. "No! I think I'll keep it all to myself." Jane tugged harder at the blanket wrapped around Maura pulling her towards her lap. They both blushed.

"See, it's my blanket too, so you have to share." Jane said as her cheeks turned bright red. Maura scooted closer to Jane effectively snuggling into her side and Jane wrapped her arm around Maura, it just felt right.

Around 11 pm Jane felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Maura was fast asleep at her side. It was Korsak, calling to say he and Frost were out front. She responded saying the door was open and they should come on in. A few minutes later, she heard a "HO! HO! HO!" from the hallway.

Maura stirred rubbing her eyes. "What was that noise Jane? Is everything okay?"

The door to Jane's apartment opened, "HO! HO! HO! MEEERRRYYY CHRIISSTTMMASSS!" Korsak bellowed from Jane's doorway. He was dressed in a Santa's suit followed by a very disgruntled looking Frost in a green elves suit, decked out from ears to belled shoes.

"I'm looking for a Maura Isles. Is she here?" Korsak asked.

Maura looked at Jane curiously, trying not to laugh at Barry.

"You owe me Rizzoli," he grumbled. Jane got a quick couple of pictures on her phone; it was too priceless to pass up.

"I'm Maura Isles. But I think you already know that, don't you Vince?" Maura said smiling.

"Maura Isles, I've heard you've been a very naughty girl… no wait, it was that Jane wished you were a nau-" Korsak was cut off by the death glare he was getting from Jane.

"Do you want kids Korsak?" she growled.

He chuckled. "I mean, you've been a very good girl this year, so Santa's here with some gifts." Frost handed him a large red sack before disappearing. Korsak handed Maura some gifts from Jane, Barry, and himself. Jane grabbed a plate of cookies and milk from the kitchen, handing them to Maura.

"See, you're normally supposed to leave these out for Santa overnight BUT since Santa decided to make a personal house call you can give them to him yourself." Maura smiled taking the cookies from Jane, offering them to Korsak, touched they would go through all this trouble just for her.

"Yo Rizzoli, don't forget the elves. We have feelings too!" Barry said from behind Jane and Maura.

"Bring those cookies over here!" Korsak stole another cookie before Maura walked over to Frost to deliver more cookies. He jumped out of the doorway suddenly as Maura came under it, grabbing the plate of cookies rudely.

"Whoa, Barry! What the hell? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Jane yelled rushing over to Maura's side.

"Yeah Rizzol! She also taught me about mistletoe!" He said smiling. Jane looked up hearing both Frost and Korsak laugh, she'd been tricked.

Jane looked at Maura, 'Did Maura understand what this meant? Would she freak?' Questions raced through Jane's mind at a mile a second.

Maura spoke softly. "Well Jane, you did say one hundred percent..." she said shyly before leaning in slowly giving Jane time to stop her. Their lips met and Maura realized exactly what she had been missing all this time in her life.

Jane Rizzoli.

"Merry Christmas," Jane whispered as she pulled away.

Maura smiled.

"Merry Christmas Jane" she said wrapping her arms around the detective.


End file.
